User talk:Jtomlin1uk
Dog and Gun I had wondered why it wasn't linked, but I reversed it because I'd linked to the modern Dog and Gun. Then I went to the page and saw it said it was in Wythernshawe and so thought that probably meant it's not the same pub. Wasn't sure what to do for the best but left a message on the Dog and Gun talk page. (I just saw my last edit was on one of the "Deirdre and Me" pages - goodness, it's nearly a year since Anne's death!) Oh that reminds me, I saw the Deirdre book that came out. I haven't got up to date with chat on GB for ages so I don't know if you've mentioned it there - but I'm guessing you know the wiki is credited in the book? You must feel great about that! TellyFan (talk) 12:03, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Sorry to bother you but I've only just got into Coronation Street by watching it from the start in 1960. I've started building up an archive of episodes using what I've scavenged off YouTube but obviously this is nowhere near complete. This Wiki has been a great help but I was wondering if you could help me at all and point me in the right direction of getting a bigger more complete collection. I know some DVDs exist for each decade but these are expensive and only offer a handful of episodes from each year. Hopefully you can help me out in some way, thanks! Sipodge (talk) 23:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Message Thanks. Added the image, was about to upload a new one (which funnily enough is similar) so thanks for pointing out the episode. AGoodPhelan (talk) 16:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) T The message you sent to me about a few days ago Jenny Bradley had nothing to do with me the person who did this is someone with a similar name to mine so you must have got the names mixed up. From CorrieKing Re:Email Hi John, I've managed to send one to you, so hopefully you can reply on that one. Karen2310 (talk) 21:02, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I received it and replied - you get that?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:08, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::No, not had a reply as yet - how bizarre! Karen2310 (talk) 21:18, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edit summaries Yes okay. VB1989 (talk) 20:21, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Adding an image Seeing as you locked me out of Izzy's page, will you do me a favour and add this to her profile? It will look better than the six year old publicity shot. Thanks.VB1989 (talk) 20:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Entertainment Footers Hi, i submitted you for drama footer on Entertainment Wikia for drama. Emmerdale has been submitted aswell an the person who will talk to youor one of the other admins, Raylan 13 is considering dividing it into a soap drama footer aswell so if he creates it he will change the footer on your wiki to soap. Ashadj (talk) 16:40, June 9, 2016 (UTC) mate i try to put Kylie's date of death, but it said i don't have permission (Spice boys (talk) 15:45, July 17, 2016 (UTC) thanks mate ;) but its 2016 not 2015 (Spice boys (talk) 19:44, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Becky I don't know were I heard it from and I can't remember it when but I always thought they married. I could of course be wrong though Kind Regard Kal Mallett twins Hiya, Please see http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_4534_(30th_December_1998)#Regular_cast to check out what I did for the info on Gary and Judy's children. Having a special info sentence split between the end of 2 cast credits seemed awkward to me. I don't know if the use of asterisks with note(s) under the cast list has been done here, so please adjust the format as you think best. I just wanted to demonstrate the idea. Revert it to how it was, if you like. Thanks for your work. Cheers. derekbd (talk) 15:27, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I made the change on 27 December as well. Looks like they were credited in a number of ways in their earliest episodes, but at least the other entries are fairly simple. Be well. derekbd (talk) 15:58, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello, this is a great site keep up the hard work, just a quick question quite new to this do you have any old episodes dating back to the 70s/80s that are not on DVD I cannot find any or anybody that has them, do you have any or know anyone who will? I understand your very busy but if you could reply with an answer that would be great. Thanks Callum--CallumPem (talk) 13:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Jtomlin1uk! A user nominated Coronation Street for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add you momentarily :) Raylan13 (talk) 19:07, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Kathy Jones DOB Hi John, I thought I'd draw your attention to my post on Talk:Kathy Jones as you were responsible for adding her DOB. Nice picture of Jean on the front page btw. TellyFan (talk) 02:38, October 16, 2016 (UTC) your welcome mate :) but i noticed Sunita wasn't there and just realize Gail wasn't convict (Spice boys (talk) 19:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Caz Hammond in Template Hey, I don't have permission to remove Caz Hammond from the current characters template. I removed it from her page, but I couldn't remove her name from it altogether. I think you may be able to do it? Thanks, 23:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Gbjerkec (talk) 20:10, February 3, 2017 (UTC)I don't appreciate your passive-agressive tone as of recently.Gbjerkec (talk) 20:10, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Abuse of Power by Administrators Gbjerkec (talk) 20:24, February 9, 2017 (UTC)It strikes me as arrogant that you believe that being an administrator gives you the right to open and close matters at will. You are not the only administrator on this site, in case you haven't noticed and you do not have power over anyone because of your status. If you want me to continue editing, I suggest you change your tone, otherwise I will permanently leave this site effective Febuary 20th.Gbjerkec (talk) 20:24, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Hjlyio (talk) 05:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC)You know, you were both acting like children. With that whole ordeal. "Forming changes without debate" is blatant fascism, but that other person only escalated things by vandalising your talk page, unprovoked and for no reason. It just shows the state we're in, I've done my fair share of stupidity, mind you but whether administrator or user, we all seem stuck in grade school.Hjlyio (talk) 05:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Ruairi Shouldn't Michelle's pregnancy be under the miscarriage section of the List of births and pregnancies page as technically it was a late miscarriage not a still birth? Qazwsx1972 (talk) 16:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I disagree with this move. Although it was technically a miscarriage the show has emphasised that they are treating it as a stillbirth and that they want viewers to see it in the same way. This includes factors such as giving him a full name and a funeral, avoiding (from what I recall) the term "miscarriage" and actually showing him on-screen. They've even brought up the problems associated with "late miscarriage" by showing that he doesn't get a birth certificate and are essentially putting across the message that he should be given one. :Even if this might not seem like much of an argument, the practical issue that arises here is that Ruairi has an article on this wiki because he has been deemed notable enough to have one. He is in the "2017 births" category and is mentioned on the infoboxes of his parents and siblings. In other words we are reflecting how Corrie are treating him; as a stillborn and not a miscarriage. :Another big problem is that the "miscarriages" section of the "List of Births and Pregnancies" article only gives the name of the parents. Surely if Ruairi was born on-screen and has an article, he should definitely be linked to in that page. While I personally believe he sould be moved back to the "births" section, perhaps the best solution is a compromise where we create a new section called "stillbirths and late miscarriages" or something similar. The section would have a short paragraph explaining how we define "late miscarriage". Either way I think this could do with some discussion. :Regards--Pascal11 (talk) 18:20, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Murderers Hjlyio (talk) 19:34, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Are you deleting the category, changing the name or leaving it? We can't just leave the message hanging about meaninglessly.Hjlyio (talk) 19:34, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hjlyio (talk) 05:26, March 27, 2017 (UTC)And a decision as been made! That's a welcome change from you self-important people.Hjlyio (talk) 05:26, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Amy Barlow talk page Hi, I left a message on the Amy Barlow talk page a few weeks ago about some issues with the casting information. Would you be able to check it out? Thanks --Pascal11 (talk) 17:20, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Nathan Curtis Hi John, I've been looking at special pages, namely uncategorised pages and noticed his LoA page is uncategorised. Normally the category would be 'List of main character appearances', however some points suggest he is main i.e. 2016 debuts and current character categories but because he doesn't have the info box or be included in the list of main characters page, one may suggest he is guest. What do you think?1234567jack (talk) 21:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Return your help Hi Jtomlin1uk you help me out a while ago with finding viewing figures for EastEnders and I just had a thought I would try and help you, on EastEnders Wikia we have an automatic episode counter on the front page. This is an automated counter that adds an episode to the counter after it has broadcast. I was wondering if you would like it on your wiki as well obviously it might need some tweaking as its designed for 4 episode a week and may need amended time to time when the schedule is slightly different but on the whole its automated. Thanks Kelvin 101 (talk) 20:04, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Gemma's age On tonight's episode (Monday 28th August), Gemma says she is 26 that mean Gemma was born in 1991. To let you know because the page is locked. (Ednasharon24534) Ray Langton I understand why you undid my edits. But I must remind you, you've forgotten to remove the infobox image from the other information section - a page can't have the same image twice, and I can't do it either because the page is protected from my computer. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 09:26, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Corrections Glad to be of service! --GusF (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2017 (UTC) AK Everyone probably knows about Carla's return? *Sorry my cold is getting to my head* 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 14:11, October 11, 2017 (UTC)LillyAriMistyX123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 14:11, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Return Thanks, I felt like making a change to Andy's page adding in some relevant information and taking out some that was overly detailed. I assume that guest characters such as Pete (Micky Dacks) who have few appearances can have more detail in them as I have done on that page? Notdoppler (talk) 23:30, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Tommy Harris DOB Source Hi Jtomlin1uk! After Angela's arrest, Katy takes her bank card to buy food. She panics because she doesn't know the PIN number. Craig says "Dad's birthday, 8164." (Episode 5996 (4th April 2005)). As British date format is day/month/year, Tommy's DOB would be 8 January 1964. I should have sourced it in my edit summary. Sorry about that! Darvec (talk) 17:29, November 22, 2017 (UTC) H3mh7b (talk) 00:24, December 9, 2017 (UTC)Hello, I've just finished a category page entitled, "murder victims" and I suppose I require your approval.H3mh7b (talk) 00:24, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Why This Wiki is Broken: An Open Letter to Administrators :H3mh7b (talk) 17:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC)How is this wiki made to expand if we must first spend time asking for permission, and then despite our efforts to grow this wiki to it's potential size, one of you administrators can just come along and delete all of our progress, no questions asked? I've done a bit of research, and in the past, when people ask reasonable questions about why their work as been deleted, you simply reply that you are administrators and therefore, you are in control. When they continue to protest, you block them. This doesn't seem like the most efficient way of doing things. :That isn't to say that my page should not have been deleted, but to do without question, especially as it seems to be following in a similar "approved" page, (Suicides) does not seem reasonable, as the page I created helps readers to navigate. It isn't something that could stir up counter-productive debate as in the case of Murderers as the rules are extremely straight forward. I am as ready as the next person to dedicate my time to growing this wiki to the height of its potential, but I don't see how deleting pages, simply because they weren't "approved" prior to their creation helps to do this. I have no choice but to conclude that you simply like to be in control. :I am willing to hear your side of the story, but bear in mind that I do have my limits. I want to work with you, not against you, but at the moment, you are forcing me to do the latter. I hope we can work this out, but if I feel that this model has not been approved, I want you to understand that I will contact the appropriate channels.H3mh7b (talk) 17:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :H3mh7b (talk) 23:52, December 9, 2017 (UTC)My intent was not to threaten, it was to warn and to make my case clear. I hope that I am understood. I thought that I had asked appropriately, clearly I hadn't. David said "without approval or clear precedent" I thought that I had the latter, and when I did ask for permission, no response was recieved. When I say "broken", I mean in recent times. I am glad to hear of your success, I just thought that you knew your responsibility. Your rules appear to serve no clear purpose other than that of control. This is an oligarchy, don't pretend it isn't. "All parties". Is it not telling that more than one editor has had complaints? The appropriate channels may not do anything, but they shouldn't have to. This is your wiki, do you honestly want it to stand for what is seen as a facist counter-productive model that is only helpful if you are an administrator or bureaucrat? The only way to make significant progress in expanding this wiki is if you are one of the higher-ups, so to speak. All that I ask is that you take this into consideration. I have spoken with many other editors, and they feel the same. I would like to work with you, but this is going to be difficult if things do not change.H3mh7b (talk) 23:52, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Carla Hi there, looking at double redirects you can see that Carla's page is Carla Connor but the talk page is Carla Tilsley. Assuming they should both be Connor thought I'd ask before I change it? 1234567jack (talk) 12:45, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Lack of Response H3mh7b (talk) 03:58, December 14, 2017 (UTC)I want to continue this dialogue and hopefully work toward a solution, if you do not reply I have no choice but to assume that you simply do not wish to admit what are, in my eyes, blatent issues with this wiki.H3mh7b (talk) 03:58, December 14, 2017 (UTC) H3mh7b (talk) 04:24, December 20, 2017 (UTC)So... is that it, then? Is this the "professionalism" you speak of? Can I go forward with these categories, your lordship, or am I not permitted to? Do you want this wiki to prosper and grow, or is this about power? I'm sorry, but I've reached my wits end. This goes beyond giving instructions, this is hindering the growth of your wiki. The Breaking Bad, and Star wars wikis are superior and far more advanced, why? Because their admins don't act like roadblocks.H3mh7b (talk) 04:24, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Edit summaries I will do so from now on. --GusF (talk) 19:53, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Email Hi, I was wondering if I could have an email discussion with you? Just drop a message to 245fbn409d@gmail.com It's nothing serious, just something I think would be better discussed privately. Just to let you know, the name used on the email is just something random I came up with. I'll tell you more in the exchange. --Pascal11 (talk) 14:27, January 18, 2018 (UTC) SB Steph returned tonight. But I can't edit her page. Xox 20:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk)